


The Times Dean and Sam Caught Eachother Beating Off And The Time They Did It Together

by SixSevenNate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Extreme Underage, M/M, Masturbation, come playing, cum tasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixSevenNate/pseuds/SixSevenNate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few tales of Sam and Dean flopping the monkey</p><p>or however the saying goes.</p><p>Please excuse any spelling errors or missing letters, I have a funny keyboard that is in serious need of repair but I can't get it fixed anywhere.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More than one pump of lotion

**Author's Note:**

> You're not supposed to use more than 1 pump

Just another cold night in a dingy hotel room out in the middle of god-knows-where. Dad was out looking for monsters, leaving the two boys by themselves for the night. The heater was broken, and the two boys had bundled themselves up in the ugly flower print blankets the hotel provided. Sam curled into a cocoon of blankets facing the wall, his small, 8 year old body rose and fell slowly but he wasn't asleep, thanks to the couple accidental sips he took of an old redbull Dean or John had left stupidly out laying around. He was wide awake, not even the slow, steady breathing of his brother cradled him to sleep.

  
  t was sometime around 12 or 12:30 when he heard the bed creek aross the room, followed by the thumps of Dean's footfalls coming across the room. Sam quickly snapped his eyes shut just as Dean leaned over his bed to chek if he was asleep. "Sammy?" he asked softly. Sam didn't answer, he didn't want to get in trouble for being awake so late. 

 

 Dean pulled away and went back to his bed, the springs shifted again as he laid bak down on the mattress, shifting a bit to get comfortable, and instead of wrapping himself up again he sat up again. _he must be putting his socks on or something_ Sam thought, still laying completely still. Until Dean stood up and the unmistakable shifting and snap of his underwear pulling down. He sat back down again and leaned over the bedside table to pump some lotion into his hands.   
One, two, three, four, five pumps untill he leaned bak again and sprawled out on the bed.

  
_You're only supposed to take 1 pump  
_

 

It was a rule Dad had made. The Winchesters were prone to getting dry skin and the callouses on their hands and feet, so they kept lotion around to make it less uncomfortable. Now that Dean was nearing puberty, he got it worse than Sam did. But five? He turned ever so slightly to see what Dean was doing. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Dean, limbs splayed out on the bed, eyes shut lightly while his hand tugged up and down on his penis. He made little happy noises every so often.

 

 Sam knew what an erection was, it was when his penis would stand up and it was hard to pee. He'd had it before and always seemed to be facinated by it. It felt hard like wood, but when he toughed it it felt soft and tingly. He never _tugged_ on it, like Dean was doing, but it seemed like it felt good to Dean. Maybe it was different for him? A puberty thing? Most times when Sam touched his penis after he got an erection it started to fall again, laying limply against his scrotum. Sam watched in facination as Dean's hips lifted off the bed, his breathing sped up for a few seconds then he rested back. At forst glance it looked like Dean was peeing himself, but then he saw the liquid and it was a clearish-white.  

 

"Damn it." Dean hissed at himself, getting up slowly. Sam shifted back down under his covers and listen to Dean wander to the bathroom and clean himself up. Sam felt a strange feeling in his abdomen, listening to Dean move around. He wanted to to the tugging thing too but of course, Dean would know he's was awake to learn it and get mad at him. Maybe heven tell Dad when he gets home, so Sam couldn't do anything but lie there and hope Dean falls asleep quickly. 

 

After about 10 minuets, he heard his brother's steady breathing. He tuend over again to see him curled up on his stomah with his blankets piled over him, his eyes shut and his lips slightly open so he could breathe. Sam took a deep breath and pulled down his pajama pants, wathing as his penis slowly started to stand up like Dean's did. He grabbed the bottle and took three pumps--he was a lot smaller than Dean, he probably didn't need as much--and smoothed it along the palm of his hand. Gently, he took a hold of his erection and tugged. Only then did he understand the happy noises Dean made, it felt better than anything he'd ever done before. Better than eating his favorite food. He slid his hand down again and jerked it up, causing a small bead of liquid pool around the head of his penis and drip down. He touched the liquid and brought it to his mouth, it didn't smell like pee, it tasted salty sweet-like. Making Sam grin he started tugging again and again, and it just kept feeling better and better and he couldn't help but let the same happy noises spill out of his lips that Dean had made. His mind went stupid, he couldn't think of anything else but the great feeling that was trickling to his abdomen...

 

"Sam!"

 

Sam jumped and snapped open his eyes, closing his mouth he threw the blanket over himself. Dean was at his feet, somehow he didn't hear his brother oming up to him, but he towered over the bed with a look somewhere between disgust and confusion. "Sam, what we're you doing?"

 

"Nothing." Sam whimpered. He didn't like that face, he wanted Dean to stop making it. Tears welled up in his eyes and he hid even more.

 

"Were you...masturbating?" Dean asked softly, kneeling beside his baby brother's bed. Sam turned away, not wanting to let Dean see him cry. "Sammy, c'mon, talk to me."

 

"I didn't mean to wake you up." he murmured, his chldish voice cracking as he held back tears. "I just wanted to make the white stuff come out. It felt really good, Dean."

 

Dean thought for a second, pressing his lips together, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Sammy." he spoke carefully. "Where did you learn to do that."

 

"I saw you." Dean felt his face flush somewhere between red and pale. "I saw you, and I wanted to see if I could do it too."

 

Dean laid his head down next to Sam's and brushed his hand over the younger Winchester's hair. He explained that he could only do that in private, or else he had to be very very quiet or it might disturb other people. Sam nodded in understanding and pulled his pants back up, letting Dean coo him bak to sleep and kiss his forehead. Right before he fell bak to sleep, he looked over at his brother.

 

"Hey Dean?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You took more than one pump of lotion."


	2. The Waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy showers too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hurried I'm so sorry 
> 
> Again, sorry for an misspelled words or missing letters. Unbeta'd is so fun!
> 
> Really, really rushed. Like really. I wrote this is 15 minuets. I'm so sorry.

The 2nd time was a few years later. They were, again, left by themselves in the motel room because John had found a thing that had to do with the demon that killed Mary or whatever he was always worked up over, thus leaving the boys again to take care of themselves. Though he did have the decentcy to take the boys out for dinner at a local, semi-run down diner a few miles from their hotel da jour, which was much nier than what they've seen before. Sam still didn't trust the salad to be e-coli free.

Dean was 17, and man was he still full of teenage hormones. He may be [almost] a man, but he couldn't help but linger on things he found _interesting._ Like the waitress's levage for example: two big, full double D cup melons straining behind that ugly yellow top the blond-burnette wore. He ignored the bitchfae Sammy gave him as he tried to flirt with her when John was in the bathroom and the sharp kick he got in the shin when John came back and aught him staring. 

" _You're not even legal yet!"_ Sammy hissed. Dean brushed it off and continued to let his eyes wander.

  
Bak at the hotel, he still didn't get that chik off his mind. She had to be in her early 20's at least, no way in hell she was even drinking age. His mind wandered to every curve of her body in the too tight pale yellow and red uniform, crinkled and hugging all the right places. Then he imagined the pale yellow and red uniform being slowly dragged off her body, revealing skimpy lace panties hanging low on her hips...

He slid his hands down his pants. He opened his eyes for a second to make sure Sammy was still in the shower. He was almost 14 and needed to shower more often, so it could be a while, seeing as his hair is too long for his own good and takes forever to clean. The hiss and splatter of the shower water was muffled by the door. He sighed and pushed down the front of his pants, pulling out his already hard cock and spit on his hand, brushing the warm, wet spot over himself teasingly, murmuring "oh, baby" softly as he imagined the waitress sliding down his length, her overly mascara'd eyes fluttering shut and ammiting a long moan. Dean sighed again and quikened his pace, the imaginary woman bouncing up and down, her breasts shifting up and down with her body.

  
"Hey Dean shower's ope-OH MY GOD!"

Dean's eyes snapped open just in time to see little Sam jerk his head away and hide in the door frame, a towel wrapped around his waist and head. " _dude!"_

  
Dean pulled the covers over himself and glared at his brother, still hiding his face in the doorframe like a little kid who just saw a scary movie. "Yeah because you so weren't doing that in the shower." he spat, pulling his pants back up under the covers.

"Actually, I didn't." here comes the bitchface "You can go blind."

"You believe that crap?"

Sammy rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, digging around in his bag for his clothes. "Come on, that waitress was hot!" Dean scoffed "Come on, we're not allowed to watch any porn, you gotta compramise."

"Well, compramise when I'm not around." he dropped his towel once he had pulled on a pair of sweatpants. "That was really fucking disturbing."

"You _were_ not around, pottymouth." Another bitchface. This has to be a record.

"Whatever. Do it in the shower, I'm going to sleep." Sam rubbed his eyes, again trying to clear the image from his mind. Dean shrugged and started towards the bathroom, closing the door and ignoring Sam's reminder to clean out the tub when he was done.


	3. Long Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, It's Sammy's turn to be caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this at like 5 AM and I haven't slept, but for some reason I write best when I'm deadfuck tired. Strange huh?
> 
> Again, glitchy keyboard doesn't want to use the C letter. Sorry for the misspells and missing letters.

Looking for Dad was tiring.

 

Both Dean and Sam were about to keen over from exaustion by every day's end, hunts leaving them bruised and paranoid, John always seeming to be a step ahead of them and playing keep away with them, not telling them stuff, yeah. It takes a toll on you after a while Even collage boy Sam was falling asleep standing up, falling in and out of conciousness no matter how many red-eyes he downs every 5 hours. So it was no surprise Dean was out like a light the second his head hit the mattress of the same ol' cheap-ass sleazy hotel that smelled like sex and dust.

  
It wasn't often that Dean would have dreams that weren't nightmares or confusing, alcohol hazed whatever-the-hells he usually has. He was sitting next to Sam in a church, watching the preist go on and on about some Jesus stuff when the preaher suddenly stopped and turned on Led Zepplin, tore off his shirt and started rocking out right in the middle of the church. The stained glass windows shown bright colorful light down on everyone as they jumped up and started rocking. Sam seemed beside himself, grinning at Dean with the sudden church concert and waved his arms along with all the other church goers, and there wasn't an old lady in sight.

To his dismay, something brought him bak to wakefullness. He hadn't heard any crash, or sign someone was in there. He hadn't taken the time to set up the usual knife-and-pistol-under-the-pillow thing he usually did, since he had literally passed out when he laid down. He blinked slowly to see the room was dark, almost pitch black except for the window that shone a bit of moonlight down on them. When Dean's senses were slowly turning on, he heard more of a rustling noise and a small whine come from the other side of his room. Shorts gasps and shuffling, squelching andsoft hiss of someone moaning " _Yes, please, ahh...oh god yes"_

Dean turned his head slowly, wondering when the hell Sammy was able to sneak a girl into here. Wasn't he still crying over Jess? His eyes started to slowly come into focus, Sam's silloette against the window light as he was squirming and wreathing and....

Oh.

He tried not to stare. Dear _God_ did he try not to stare, but he couldn't look away. Sam was working himself with both hands, one sliding nimbly up and down against his cock while his other hand worked un and out of his hole (probably where the squelching sounds were coming from) that he probably had wide open, given he had his legs bent up by his shoulders like a girl. He let out another breathy _ah!_ and ground his head into the pillows, seeming to dig his fingers as far as he could inside of himself. Dean knew Sam was a loud masturbater but _damn_ he should not be getting this hard by watching his little brother touch himself.

He was on the verge of telling Sam he was awake, and he needed to cool it, but the saint inside of him decided against it. The kids' had a long day, after all, having all those damn salt-and-burns along with everything else they had on their list. He's dug more graves than a mortician in the last few days. So instead, Dean could just lay there with his eyes glued to the outline of Sam who had one hand gripping his cock while he buried three fingers inside himself with the other hand, making the little throaty moans and hisses while Dean tried not to cream himself. 

It seemed like forever until Sam was finally finished. He shuttered and ground his head into the pillow again, emitting a small, broken _yes_ when he came. Dean saw the stream burst from the head of Sam's cock and fall onto his stomach, he pushed his fingers in all the way and milked what he could out of himself before falling back on the bed. With a small, satisfied sigh he straightened his legs and dropped his hands onto the bed, one coming up and idly playing with the semen on his abdomen. He curled his fingers a bit and took a little soop of the come and fucking _swallowed it._ Oh man, Dean really is gonna cream himself.

When Sam was done technically licking himself clean, he shucked his pants back up and looked out the window for a few seconds, sighing, then he looked at Dean. Dean quickly shut his eyes like Sam was Medusa or some shit, he really didn't want Sam to realize he'd caught him jerking this time.

But maybe closing his eyes wasn't the best idea, because he fell asleep again, and dreamt of Sam doing it again, only instead of gasping, he was moaning Dean's name.

He's a horrible big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I had to put the dream in there so this wasn't a dinky little chapter, and give you guys something to giggle at.
> 
> I actually did have a dream like that once c:


	4. No Soul To Hide It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is back from the pit, but he's a bit different. He's soulless. And with no fear or regret, he tells Dean exactly how he feels...in a very performative way.

It had been a long time.

  
A long time, Sam musied, a very long time since him and Dean had seen eachother bare. Now that he was back and out of hell, he felt more _alive_ than ever. He wasn't afraid of anything he was before, he was a better hunter than ever, he was stronger than he was before he lept into the pits of hell with Michael/Adam diving after him. He could gank demons and burn corpses without a single or second thought. The impressed look on Dean's face paid off for it--it was almost like he _knew_ Sam was a better hunter than him for once. He even proved it during a practice training session when he knocked Dean down, disarmed him in the process and clicked every single bullet out of the hunk of metal and tossed it to the groud at his feet. Dean groaned slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

Hurting Dean gave him a slight rush.

  
In fact, a lot of things Dean did gave him a rush.

  
He'd felt it for years, and he blocked it out. _You shouldn't have feelings toward your brother, Sam, it's wrong_ his old self's voice chimmed. Sam almost laughed at how stupid he was. Why would he care if Dean rejected him? He ould just keep trying. If that fails, he always had this hand or any woman who was crazy enough to try to get him into bed--sometimes the occasional man--to take care of his needs. He was passed the feeling of love. Who needed it? It made you weak, and Sam couldn't afford to weaken up. Nuh-uh. Not with this newfound strength rushing through his body. It was lust or nothing.

It was lust that drove through him that one night when they were on the road again, too far to camp out at Bobby's. They took a night in a hotel off the interstate that was somewhat nice, plain white sheets instead of ugly grandma flower blankets that were too hot to be comfortable in. A working shower--that Dean was now using--and a TV full of hannels and nothing to watch. Sam grumbled to himself and threw the remote off to the side, even the skin channels were boring right now. Luckily, the internet was full of wonderful things Sam could use to get rid of this nasty case of eretile overfunction. 

The internet was full of porn. From amature collage videos to hardcore Russian ball busters you could only get off on if you were REALLY screwed up, and none of it could please him. Not even Busty Asian Beauties was getting him off. Usually that did the trick, a couple of black haired, fair skinned asian girls with impossibly large chests and thin figures grinding hotly against eachother and squeeling things in another language was just enough to get him through but it just _was not working_ this time. In an effort on a last resort, he clicked into Men.com and searched through the newest ones.

He slid his hand up and down himself slowly, watching the two guys on camera finger fuck eachother in preperation for what was to come, heh...literally...he played his thumb over the head of his cock, barely turned on by the scene at all. Something else didn't work, nothing was working.\

Then he got an idea.

Dean!

How did he not think of it before? He always used to get off on the thought of Dean. It's not like he really had time to jerk it off to the thought of Dean's fat cock sliding in and out of him, grunting heavily as he thrusted upwards trying to find Sam's sweet spot that only he knew where, fingers digging into Sam's shoulders...oh yes, that was getting Sam going. He squeezed himself tight and slowly slid his hand upwards, drawing out a groan from deep inside him as he imagined how tight Dean must be. He's such a little whore for his chicks, but Sam noticed him looking at other guys asses, junk, chests, damn it Dean was so far in the fucking closet he couldn't see the light. Sam sighed a moan again when he imagined Dean giving in and going down on him with those plump, pink lips taking him all the way down his throat...god, he wanted that. He wanted that badly.

Maybe he could.... _persuade_ him a bit.

He heard the shower shut off. Dean was mostlikely drying off now, toweling that fine, muscular body of his and maybe pausing to look in the mirror. He'd play with his face a bit, check himself out (really, who doesn't check themselves out every once in a while?) then go bak to drying off. Sam grinned mischeviously and kicked off the blankets, unbuttoning his shirt all the way so his chest showed. He was firm, but no where as beautiful as Dean's. God damn, tonight he was actually going to do it--he didn't fear it anymore. He knew Dean would probably pussy out, but it's worth the try, right?

Sam kicked the blankets aside and pressed two fingers to his enterance, sliding the didgits in easily. It wasn't as hard as it had been the first time, especially when he stupidly had done it dry and wasn't able to sit comfortably for a few days, but the orgasm he gave himself was amazing. If it's any way as good that was as it was with a vagina, then he could undrstand how girls on camera moaned and bucked the way they did, because theres one spot, if you reach far enough, that made him see stars. He would think of Dean fingering him, his index finger curling up slightly to brush against that spot and send Sam into a moaning, gasping mess. Speaking of, he heard Dean cough behind the door and the small creak of said door being opened. Sam grinned to himself and squeezed his throbbing cock, causing a little bit of precum to leak from the head as he felt Dean's eyes on him. 

"Couldn't help yourself, eh, Sammy?" he said, looking away to Sam's dissapointment. 

"Nope." Sam poped the P sound and looked over a Dean, only a flimsy towel overing him and even that hung low on his hips. He was so _perfet_ all over, his body moved smoothly as he shuffled through the bag for some underwear to wear to bed. His tan, thich arms worked the contents of the bag around in search for the garmets. "You could join me if you want, big brother."

Dean's eyes trailed questioningly over to Sam, who was still spread out on his bed with one leg poised upward, hooked with his arm that had his fingers buried deep inside of him. His other hand trailed smoothly up and down his cock, glistening with precum just by Dean _looking_ at him. Sam gasped softly before Dean spoke again. "I'll pass."

"Why not? Porn's on." he kicked the laptop sideways to reveal the two masculine guys from before now 69'ing eachother on a leather couch, cloths hanging off their over buffed bodies. "It's not incest if you're not touching me."

"Sam, you're being creepy." he said firmly, pulling on a pair of underwear under his towel and facing away from him. "Just...finish up and get to sleep. We gotta head on back to Bobby's in the morning."

"You're just gonna leave me to finish up by myself? That's not very gentilemen of you, Dean." Sam chukled, his dick twitching a bit when Dean turned and looked at him again. He was obviously half hard by this whole thing. 

"You're getting off to me, aren't you?" he gave Sam that _look,_ the whole eyebrows and what-the-hell-are-you-doing part bitchface that he gave Sam during serious conversations. Sam laughed lightly and shook his head.

"You have no idea, Dean, of couse I am." he pulled his fingers out of himself and sat up, proping himself up on his elbows. "You have no idea how much I wanted you to see me, maybe _do_ something about it other than just sleep through my whorish moans I let out. 'Came buckets just thinking of Deany's cock buried deep inside of me, bro. But I was alays too chicken to ask you if it was okay." he cocked his head to the side. "You never seemed to catch on."

"Sam..." Dean shook his head and looked away for a second, carefully choosing his words. He didn't want to make Sam angry, that's the last thing he wants--especially the way he's been acting, merciless. Who would stop him from up and taking advantage of Dean? Of couse, Sam would never do that soulless or not. "Sam, this isn't you."

Sam swung his legs off the bed and came to stand beside Dean, snaking his hands around the older Winchester's hips. "Oh, this is me." he mumbled slightly. "Just not as chickenshit when it comes to what I want." his hands trailed around Dean's waist and ame to rest on his ass, he bent to kiss along Dean's neck and Dean didn't even pull away. Instead, he let a small grunt from his throat and his eyes fluttered shut. "I need you, Dean."

Dean swayed a bit in Sam's grasp, wanting to lean in to the kisses he gave along his jawline, sucking on the skin and biting his earlobe playfully while his hands toyed at his ass, but he knew it couldn't last. Sam was starting to pull down Dean's boxers when Dean raised his hand and pushed him away. "Sammy, I can't."

"Yes you can." he brushed his lips aginst Dean's chapped ones and kissed him gently. "I'll be gentile."

"No...Sam..not right now." he pushed his face away and stepped back. "Not until we figure out whats wrong with your soul."

"My soul is fine!" Sam whined, painfully hard and leaking everywhere. "I just need you, I need you fuking me because I've always wanted you, Dean, please?" 

"No." Dean laid down on his bed and turned away from Sam, who was stuck standing there, annoyed and aroused. "Finish up and go to sleep."

"De-"

"That's an order." he grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes and climbed back onto his bed. The porno was almost finished, one of the guys now roughly fucking the other into the sofa with sweaty arms that pinned him down. Sam sighed and went back to fucking himself, watching the video and pretending it was him and Dean doing that stuff. Dean pounding his cock deeper and deeper into Sam's ass until he exploded all over the blak leather without even being touched, turning into a moaning, sweaty mess on the sheets of the hotel bed. He jammed three fingers deep inside himself and came with a loud moan, making sure Dean heard him mumble this brother's name as he rode out his orgasm. 

Someday he'd get Dean to do that to him.

Some. Day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while of putting this off I think I'm finally finishing it.
> 
> Sorry if some of my settings are off-put. I usually look up the time zone for the setting and where it takes place, but since I don't have netflix on this computer I'm not sure where exactly in what vacinity they're staying. TL;DR I might fuck up the location.

It was rainy.

Sam had his soul back. Cas did his thing again-helping out the Winchesters-and got it back inside of him, just with more scars and bruises then he had before. He was in hell, for chrissake! Better yet: With Lucifer and Michael to use as a stress ball for their dispute, the stupid, daddy problem argument they had...nevermind. Dean was still trying not to think of what his kid brother had to go through in that...hell. Yes. Hell. Flames and hog hooks and all sorts of fire pit slaughterhouse bullshit that made Dean question how much Sam actually went through opposed to what he'd already told him.

What really got him was Sam seemingly spending more time not-by-himself.

He always needed someone around him. Bobby, Dean, hell sometimes if Cas ever showed up he'd look to him for company. The dude could barely go take a piss without the reassurance that someone was at least 10 feet near by, and luckily Bobby's house was small. When they'd go on a hunt, the hotel rooms were dinky too and he left the door open when he went to the bath and showered. If not for the fact Dean would rip him a new one, he'd probably want to shower at the same time as Dean. There we're times John made them do that.

But they're full grown men, damn it!

Dean tried to forget what Sam had said to him that one night in the hotel, Sam wanting Dean badly enough he just sprawled out on the bed and practically begged him, his huge hands grasping his ass firmly while swaying their bodies slow, and, he hated to admit it, Dean  _liked it._ Sam's mouth was warm and somewhat fimiliar against his neck. He liked the love bite along his ear lobe and god damn it he was hung like a  _horse._ Had it been another guy and not his brother, Dean would've saddled up like that. 

But this was Sammy. 

Dean still sees the little 6 month old baby he helped pull out of their burning house, the kid who gave him the necklace for christmas that he never takes off all those years ago, the kid who stormed out on him and John because he just wanted a somewhat normal life, the kid he picked up from Stanford to help him find John, the kid whose been along side him for the past 7 or 8 years in fighting their fight. Loyalty. Trust. Isn't that the point or brothers? You have to trust eachother?

Dean looked over at Sam, who was laying on his back on the crap motel room bed staring at the ceiling. The lights may have been off, but the whites of his eyes glowed like diamonds in LED lights. Wide, focused on the shadows on the ceiling. Dean watched him a bit and rolled back over with a grunt. No, thoughts like that shouldn't be messed with. If Sam even remembers doing any of that cuddly crap then he's probably beating himself up over it as much as Dean is. But did he remember? He claims to not remember anything.

Bullshit. His body might have the memories stored in there somewhere, because his soul definately wasn't in him for a while. Without a sould you're just as good as a zombie, a walking murderer with no emotion--like Sam was. No. God. Damn. Emotion. Just get the job done and fuck whoever has a problem with it. But then that would mean soulless Sam would've just been toying with him? It was likely, but...

"Sam?"

The words came out before he could stop them.  _Fuck_ he mentally kicked himself in the face. Sam rolled over and focused those diamond white eyes on Dean, making the older Winchester squirm uncomfortably. Hell, what's he got to lose? He's already screwed from the get-go.

"What?" he didn't sound annoyed, or even at the slightest bothered. He might as well just went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"When you were...soulless."  _shit here we go_ "Do you remember much of what you did? Besides killing all those demons...and...all." 

Sam lowered his eyebrows questioningly, sitting up a bit. "I already told you, that's all I remember doing." he raised those giant hands to his face and rubbed up and down then sat back "Dean we've had this conversation."

"You're sure?" 

" _Yes._ Why are you asking this now?" Sam turned his head to look at Dean again. "Did I do something to you?"

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Lie, don't tell the truth. Lie like the liar Dad made you to be._ "You could say that.

 _Way to go, Dean._ "What did I do?" now there was a twinge of annoyance in his voice, shadowed by fear.

"You...ah...you told me some stuff."  _real good. Now he's gonna want you to explain._

 _"_ Like?" 

Dean inhaled and cleared his throat, wet his lips, everything that gave off that he was anxious and didn't want to go any farther, but he already blurted out too much.  He owed Sam the truth, because he didn't remember it for himself. And if it were true, he would want to know that he told his (Dean assumed) to be his biggest secrete to the one guy he never wanted to find out. "You...you said you needed me. And that you've...you've always wanted me. I'm not sure if that was just soulless you being a manipulitive little twat or-'

"Shut up."

Dean had been looking down, and when he looked up he saw Sam's face. He was pale, there was a slight bitchyness in the look, but he was pale. Pale like regret-looking pale, pale like he was scared. Sam Winchester, 2nd best monster fighter in the world was scared of something he couldn't help.

"Sam-"

"I said shut up." he rolled over onto his back. 

"Sam I want to talk about this." he said, sitting up in his bed. 

"Talk about what? You're going to tease me about this, aren't you?" he pulled the covers over hius shoulders and hid, like he did when he was little and...okay, not going into that memory. Dean felt himself get a little hurt at Sam's accusation.

"I'm not going to tease you." he swung his legs off his bed and stood up, slowly walking over to Sam's bed. "I just wanna know if it's true or not."

Sam was silent for a few seconds. "What if it is?"

Dean shrugged. "We'll see about that, you gotta answer the question first." he leaned over and pulled the covers down from Sam's face, peering at him through the darkness to his now-shaded eyes. "C'mon Sammy."

Sam shook his head and sat up, moving up so his back was pressed to the cool wall, Dean had to tilt back his head to look at him and sighed. Sam looked tired, and scared. He hated Sammy being scared. "You just want me to admit I'm queer for my brother? You're the last person--alive--I'd tell that to."

"Sounds like you just did." Dean tilted his head, expression changing from serious to a more playful tone. "And I don't have any problem with that."

Sam's eyebrows went down to his cheekbones in confusion. "Wh-" 

Dean leaned up and pressed his lips to Sam's, the younger Winchester flinched at first and tensed up. Dean slid his arms around Sam's shoulders causing him to immeditately relax and let Dean slip his bottom lip between his, sucking on the lower part of his muscle. "Dean," he hissed and pulled off, but went right back to Dean's lips. Pink, puffy, soon to be kissed bruised. He wanted to bruise them, years and years of sexual frustration were melting away through eachother's mouths.

"Dean." he pulled off again and Dean trailed his kisses down to Sam's neck, sucking on loose bits of flesh and lipping at the firm ones, gliding his tongue up the pounding vein in his neck. Both their heartbeats pounded in their ears, gripping eachother, gasping, Sam might've bit Dean at one point-lips everywhere and their boxers were tented like a boy scout retreat. Sam moaned and bucked his hips up, Dean's hand closed around Sam's fabric-bound cock and palmed it roughly, feeling a slight dampness in the crotch where Sam was throbbing hard. He moaned again against Dean's temple and uttered something incoheriant as Dean slid down slightly and sucked one of Sam's nipples into his mouth, pinched it gently with his teeth and caused the brown nub to harden up instantly. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair and bucked into his hand again. "Dean...please."

"Please what?" he looked up playfully and ghosted his fingers over the plack bulge in the front of Sam's underwear. The younger Winchester's leg twitched and he pushed up but Dean pulled his hand away. 

"I need...I need-" he studdered over his words, gripping his fingers tight in Dean's short hair. "I need you, I need you fucking me Dean I-fuck  _I need it_ " 

Sam gasped softly when Dean reached into his boxers and pushed them down, pulling out Sam's rock-hard cock and stroking it softly. "Tell me."

Sam hummed and fluttered his eyes shut at the plesure, instinctly spreading his legs. He looked at Dean under his eyelashes for a second."Tell you wh-what?"

"You're fantisies." Dean purred.  _Purred_ "What'd you think of all those times you touched yourself to me?"

Sam groaned, searching his mind for memories. "Shit...I remember o-one time I" he gasped softly "I imagined y-you pinning me down over the hood of the Impala th-then fucking me into the metal." Sam groaned a little and leaked out some precum. "A-and behind the bar that we'd used to go to sometimes..."

"The place we went when you weren't even 14 yet? Wow Sammy..." Dean chuckled and tightened his grip, trailing his lips down Sam's jaw line. The younger Winchester swallowed hard and rolled his head back, panting slightly. "I've liked you for a while, Dean."

"Tell me your dirtiest one." he whispered, speeding up his strokes a bit. "Full detail."

Sam squirmed and leaked more, his eyes fluttering completely shut as he memorized the story. "When you taught me how to play pool." a wicked grin spread across his face. "When you'd stand up behind me and bend me over the table to get the shot, I'd picture you running your hand down the front of my pants, jerking me in front of everybody." he moanedly again, stealing a peek at Dean's amazed expression. "Then pulling down the back of my pants, fuck...just, right on the green velvet. Make everyone see that I belonged to you."

"Oh yeah?" Dean jerked faster, harder, slicking his hand up and down his long member using his precum as lube to milk his orgasm out. "How many times did you get off to that one?"

"S-so m-" Sam let out a long groan and bucked up his hips again, pelvis studdering, a small wimper broke through his husky growling moan. "Dean!" he shouted, Dean grinned as Sam's come spurted out in long roped over his hand and abdomen, wetting his night shirt and Dean's underwear. He groaned along with Sam, because there was  _so damn much of it._ He'd seen Sam lick himself clean, he wanted to do that task.

"Fuck." Sam mumbled as Dean bowed his head to lap up the white streaks from Sam's abdomen, sneaking up to lick along the tops of his nipples even if there weren't any there. His big hands came up and rubbed the top of Dean's head, making the short hairs stand up then lie flat. "God you're so sexy when you lick up my spunk like that."

"I know." Dean looked up at Sam again, tongue still hanging out of his mouth and caressing his tanned skin. Sam reached down between them and stroked Dean through his boxer shorts, but Dean pushed away his hand.

"Sam, I need my 4 hours, a'right?" Sam drew back his hand with a pout. Dean rolled his eyes and swooped down to kiss Sam one last time. "Tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." he pouted, moving over to let Dean have room. "Sleep with me?"

"Yeah sure."

Dean lay next to Sam, who cradled him with one of his huge arms and rested his head on top of Dean's. He felt...safe, even if he was the older one.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked at school today "Oh god, you don't write that Winchester-on-Winchester fanfiction, do you?"  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Nope. >.> not me
> 
> The ending is rushed, I'm so sorry..I don't live by myself.


End file.
